fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2015
03:20 U know that game ? 03:21 10/10 03:21 Super Hot !!!!!! 03:21 Lol 03:22 * Scaryreader12 pets me baby bunny o3o 03:22 http://oregontomb.com/1QBED0Z 03:22 Nope -3- 03:22 * Wang Yaoo (China) Runs around with the baby panda and slips on the ice and falls 03:23 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Helps Yaoo up 03:23 Are you okay? 03:24 * Scaryreader12 heals the baby panda and Wang 03:24 * Wang Yaoo (China) nods saying "Im ok : 3" 03:25 * Scaryreader12 puts the baby bunny on me head o3o 03:25 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Hugs baby panda, Scary and Yaoo 03:26 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 03:27 http://tinyurl.com/nny4vyu 03:27 * Wang Yaoo (China) suddenly glows and grows and looks to be around the age 5-7, still being adorable af 03:27 rip 03:28 * Scaryreader12 feeds the baby bunny carrot juice o3o 03:28 W-Wha?.. 03:28 * Scaryreader12 puts the baby bunny in a crib to sleep,puts a blanket on the bunny o3o 03:28 * TheZombeh drives in a bumper car 03:28 Ryan. 03:29 * Scaryreader12 hums a lullaby 03:30 * Hiyo92 gives Toy Chica a new bib with the words "Lets KILL PEOPLE" On it 03:31 Wha?.. 03:31 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Denies it 03:31 I don't kill people 03:31 03:31 * Scaryreader12 hops to Toy Chica o3o 03:31 Guns don't kill people. 03:31 Nuh uh. 03:31 I kill people. 03:31 With guns. 03:31 Pow. 03:31 * Scaryreader12 gives Toy Chica a new bib that says "Let's Rock This Party!" on it o3o 03:33 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Puts new bib on 03:33 Thanks! 03:33 * Scaryreader12 nods \o3o/ 03:34 * Scaryreader12 hops to Plushtrap o3o 03:34 * Scaryreader12 waves 03:35 * Sir Plushtrap waves 03:35 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Waves at Plushtrap 03:35 Nice to meet you, Plushtrap! 03:36 * Sir Plushtrap waves to Toy Chica. 03:36 Hello. 03:36 * Scaryreader12 hugs Plushtrap "Hewwo." o3o 03:36 * Sir Plushtrap is hugged 03:37 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Hugs Scary and Plushtrap 03:37 Boop! 03:37 * Scaryreader12 o3o 03:37 * Scaryreader12 pets Plushtrap's ears 03:37 * Sir Plushtrap smiles 03:38 Can I take a selfie with you guys?... 03:38 Sure. 03:38 * Scaryreader12 nods at Toy Chica 03:39 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Takes an epic selfie with Scary and Plushtrap 03:39 03:39 * Sir Plushtrap creepily smiles 03:39 * Scaryreader12 \(o3o)/ 03:40 Thank you! 03:40 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Hugs Plushtrap and Scary again, tightly 03:40 You guys are the best! 03:40 * Scaryreader12 hugs Toy Chica back 03:40 * Scaryreader12 "Thanks." o3o 03:41 Plushtrap 03:41 Yesh? 03:41 * Hiyo92 hugs Plushtrap 03:41 You're adorable 03:41 Why must everyone hug me? 03:42 Because you're super cute! 03:42 yes 03:42 I mean look! *shows epic selfie* 03:42 * Hiyo92 smooches Plushtrap and puts it down 03:42 You look so cute! 03:43 Yee. 03:43 I should stop. 03:43 * Hiyo92 gives Plushtrap a triangle 03:44 this triangle has nothing to do with anything. 03:44 * Sir Plushtrap 's eye twitches 03:44 Keep it 03:44 * Hiyo92 fixes Plushtrap's eye 03:45 * Hiyo92 gives Plushtrap a square 03:45 Do something with the triangle and square. 03:46 Do it. 03:46 * Sir Plushtrap shoves the tip of the triangle into someone's eye 03:46 Ow. 03:46 * Scaryreader12 drinks tea 03:47 * Hiyo92 gives Plushtrap a rectangle 03:49 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Heals Hiyo's eye 03:49 A-Are you okay?.. 03:49 -Falls into chat- o-ow 03:49 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Helps Lucas up, smiling 03:49 Hi! 03:49 Nice to meet you! 03:50 Uh h-hi -Gets up- 03:50 -Moves tail around hoping you don't notice- U-uh 03:50 Why are you being so shy? *giggles* 03:50 -Is super shy so runs into a bush- 03:51 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Is confused 03:51 Am I scary?... 03:51 N-no 03:51 I-im jus-t sh-sh-shy 03:52 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Hugs Lucas, and gets him out of bushes 03:52 No need to be! 03:52 * Sir Plushtrap leaps onto Toy Chica's head 03:52 Oh my god 03:52 OH MY GOD 03:52 OH 03:52 MY 03:52 GAWD 03:52 .. 03:52 ... 03:52 I have a pet snake 03:52 K. 03:53 l 03:53 Mk 03:53 milk 03:53 -Blushes a whole bunch but tries not to be extremly shy- o-ok 03:53 Mk 03:53 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Picks Plushtrap up, putting him on her head 03:53 Plushtrap 03:53 Cute 03:53 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Gives Lucas a cupcake 03:53 * Hiyo92 gives Plushtrap a whole bunch of shapes 03:54 * Hiyo92 stabs a star in Plushtrap's eye 03:54 -Escapes quickly and stops running when i dnt see anyone- -sigh- 03:54 enjoy it 03:54 * Sir Plushtrap hisses 03:54 ..? 03:54 * Hiyo92 hisses back 03:54 * Sir Plushtrap leaps at Hiyo's face 03:54 * Hiyo92 bite Plushtrap 03:54 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Runs after Lucas 03:54 * Scaryreader12 wonders what the hell is going on 03:54 Lucas, whats wrong?? 03:54 * Hiyo92 attacks Plushtrap 03:54 * Scaryreader12 just watches 03:55 -Hears you then runs and climbs up a tree- n-nothing 03:55 * Sir Plushtrap yanks the star out of his eye and cuts Hiyo's ankle 03:55 * Hiyo92 stabs Plushtrap but realizes that Plushtrap is metal 03:55 * Hiyo92 hits Plushtrap with hammer 03:56 ... 03:56 * Hiyo92 kicks plushtrap into the sky 03:56 GOOOOOALLLL! 03:56 Something is wro- Plushtrap?! 03:56 I'm sorry.... 03:56 * Sir Plushtrap soars into the sky 03:56 * Sir Plushtrap is hit by a plane 03:56 * Hiyo92 plays hacky sack with Plushtrap 03:56 -Sits on the tree and then feels bad- 03:57 -Sighs- 03:57 * Scaryreader12 whimpers 03:57 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Climbs tree, sitting next to Lucas 03:57 Whats wrong?... 03:57 -Looks at you but doesn't run- s-sorry 03:58 Who ever wins this game of hacky sack gets to kill the other player 03:58 For what?... 03:58 * Hiyo92 is still playing hacky sack with plush trap 03:58 * Sir Plushtrap crawls away 03:58 R-running 03:59 * Hiyo92 wins 03:59 * Hiyo92 grabs plushtrap 03:59 Its fine *laughs a bit* 03:59 TIME TO HAVE FUN WITH YOU PLUSH TRAP 03:59 * Sir Plushtrap bites Hiyo's fingers 03:59 THOSE CRYSTAL CLODS. 03:59 Ow. 03:59 You're very shy, but in a good way! 03:59 Wanna have fun with Plushtrap? Kappa. 03:59 IT'S TIME I LEARNED HOW TO CRAWL AROUND AND POUNCE ON PEOPLE... 03:59 and rip them to shreds. 03:59 -Blushes- w-what do yo-u mean? 03:59 * Hiyo92 plays fun with Plushtrap 03:59 * Hiyo92 is fail 04:00 Its okay to be shy, Lucas 04:00 Now... 04:00 with my amazing hunter abilities... 04:00 I, Peridot, will crush those clods! 04:00 but first. 04:00 Wanna have fun with Plushtrap, bby? Kappa. 04:00 let me take a bite of some cheeto puffs 04:00 * Scaryreader12 hops around 04:00 Eat Doritos instead 04:01 Peridorito 04:01 Hm 04:01 * Hiyo92 plays some childrens game with plushtrap 04:01 Hiyo, ever play "Skin the cat"? 04:01 But by take a bite of some cheeto puffs I mean KILLING OFF ALL THE BABY JASPERS. 04:01 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Pets Lucas 04:01 -Accidentally wraps my tail around you softly- O-oh s-Sorry 04:02 yes 04:02 I'll start. 04:02 I-Its f-fine *blushes a bit* 04:02 * Hiyo92 shaves the fur 04:02 THESE ANNOYING LITTLE FRUITY TIGER CUBS KEEP THINKING MY FINGERS... are fries. 04:02 All hail Peridorito 04:03 Exactly. 04:03 Bow down to your leader. 04:03 * Sir Plushtrap bows down 04:03 Plushtrap I thought we were playing skin the cat come on! 04:03 -Blushes also but flr some reason i keep my taill there- 04:03 * Hiyo92 hands the knife to Plushtrap 04:03 If you cut too deep you lose points 04:04 * Sir Plushtrap cuts off Hiyo's ear and whispers "You had fun with Plushtrap" in the other 04:04 Okay. 04:04 * Hiyo92 breaks off Plushtrap's ears 04:04 pomf you then 04:04 Aaagh!!! 04:04 * Hiyo92 eats the ears 04:04 U-Uuh.... 04:04 I want to get pomf'd 04:05 -Hugs You and un wraps my tail- 04:05 Kappa. 04:05 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Blushes 04:05 L-Lucas, w-what are y-you doing?... 04:05 * Sir Plushtrap tries to reattach his ear 04:06 Plushtrap 04:06 I ate the ears 04:06 * Scaryreader12 "Lucas likes you Toy Chica!" o3o 04:06 J-just a h-hu-Accidentally falls off the tree- 04:06 Ow! 04:06 * Scaryreader12 hops to Lucas,heals him 04:06 Walk it off Lucas 04:06 Walk it off 04:06 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Jumps off tree 04:06 you got a broken arm? Walk it off. 04:06 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Helps Scary heal Lucas 04:07 Your spine is broken? 04:07 Walk it off. 04:07 A-Are you okay, L-Lucas?! 04:07 Your being attacked by a murder? 04:07 Walk it off. 04:07 You lost half of your body? Walk it off. 04:07 Y-ya,i think 04:07 Your head has been cut off? Walk it off. 04:07 Are you about to die? Walk it off 04:08 Did you lose your legs? Walk it off. 04:08 You've been stabbed in the stomach? walk it off 04:08 Have you been pomf'd? Walk it off. 04:08 ..eh -Stands up not noticing i have a leaf in my ear,walks away- 04:08 You're missing a kidney? Walk it off 04:08 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Follows Lucas 04:09 Missing a lung? 04:09 don't walk it off call a doctor. 04:09 * Scaryreader12 does a handstand 04:09 * Hiyo92 Grabs Scary 04:10 Worshipping the devil? Listen to Slipknot 04:10 * Hiyo92 picks her up 04:10 -Sits sees that its night so i lay down,curl up and sleep- 04:10 You're a rabbit? Stop being a rabbit. 04:11 You treating to your family? .... Walk it off. 04:11 Screw it 04:11 * Hiyo92 falls 04:11 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Puts a blanket on Lucas, smiling 04:11 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Walks away 04:11 * Hiyo92 pomfs Plushtrap 04:11 Oh bby 04:12 -wakes up half an hour later- 04:13 * Scaryreader12 yawns 04:13 -looks for toy chica- 04:13 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Falls asleep in a corner 04:13 * Scaryreader12 crawls to Hiyo 04:14 * Scaryreader12 crawls to Toy Chica 04:14 -Sees toy chica and wraps a blanket around her- 04:15 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 04:15 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Still sleeps 04:16 * Scaryreader12 "zzzzzzzzz..." 04:17 * Scaryreader12 falls asleep for 5 hours 04:18 Okay guys I'm gonna go to bed I need some sleep.Bye guys! : 3 04:19 -Curls up nxt 2 Toy chica and sleeps- 04:22 Hello. 04:24 Very Dead. 04:24 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Wakes up 04:24 W-Wha?... 04:25 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Looks at Lucas 04:25 E-Err... 04:25 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Gets up 04:27 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Knocks on the Tardis door 04:28 -Has a nigntmare- 04:28 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Looks at Lucas, waking him up 04:28 L-Lucas? 04:28 -wakes up- h-huh? 04:29 Were you having a nightmare?... 04:29 I AM REFLEXABLE. 04:29 Um...ya.. 04:30 What about, Lucas? 04:30 And you are GforGolden?... 04:30 IM SO REFLEXABLE I CAN BEND DOWN AND LET YOU LOOK AT DEEZ NUTS FOR 6 HOURS. 04:30 wow 04:30 ..... 04:31 i think i need sleep. 04:31 or 04:31 im too nervous about taking that test that makes my brain go dead every five seconds 04:31 .... 04:32 dont worry people i wasnt being serious. 04:32 was just a joke 04:32 Okaay 04:32 in reality 04:32 im just sitting around and waiting for someone to reply about my avatar on chickensmoothie 04:33 * The Doctor - Twelfth leans across the Tardis Console 04:33 Uhh nvm Toy chica 04:33 Okay 04:34 I don't really remember 04:34 Oh its fine 04:34 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Knocks on Tardis door 04:36 -Sighs- 04:36 ded 04:36 Yep 04:37 -Hugs my tail- 04:41 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Walks back to Lucas 04:41 Lucas are you okay?.. 04:42 Ya 04:43 -gets up and looks to the ground- 04:44 No your not 04:44 What happened, Lucas?... 04:45 No4hing 04:45 Nothing* 04:47 -walks away- 04:48 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Follows Lucas 04:48 Lucas, tell me! 04:49 N-no 04:50 Fine 04:51 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Walks away and sits on stage 04:51 -Sighs and feels bad- F-fine ill tell you 04:51 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Turn around, to face Lucas 04:51 Go ahead then 04:52 Well...Ths dream was just me and i had blood on me i was scared and i think i had a cut mark,and i just remember seeing someone i know but it was sorta blurry 04:53 Uh-huh then what?... 04:54 I just remember feeling blood coming out and then i just saw someone watching me,and thags sorta how it ended 04:54 -Walks away sadly- 04:56 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Hugs Lucas 04:56 Its okay, it was just a bad dream! 04:57 -hugs back- Haha yaa.. 05:00 -climbs up a tree and sits on a branch- 05:01 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Sits next to tree 05:03 this is kinda high 05:03 I know 05:05 -Smiles as i look at the sky- 05:06 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Climbs on another branch on top of Lucas, sitting there 05:07 -Smiles and climbs on the tops 8f the tree- 05:08 Fine you win 05:09 Hahah 05:09 Ya but you did good 05:10 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Looks up at Lucas, but by mistake falls, 05:10 Eek! 05:10 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Holds on to a branch she could hold before she completely falls 05:12 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Gets on branch, sitting 05:12 I'm okay! 05:14 Ok 05:14 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Climbs to the top of the tree and sits there 05:14 I won 05:14 We both won 05:16 -Lays down pn tops of the tree- 05:16 Hai. 05:16 Yo 05:16 Guess who's sneeking on the laptop 05:16 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Waves at Aki and Mangly, getting off tree 05:16 Hi! 05:17 and has 4 hours till she goes to school 05:17 tHIS CHICK 05:17 * Aki~lucky points to meehh 05:17 Lol 05:17 -Is now alone on the tree- meow 05:17 Lucas? 05:18 * Aki~lucky dances. 05:18 Ya? 05:19 Cute cat 05:19 This Maximum Player guy is advertising too much. 05:19 Ohgod. 05:19 Wanna come down the tree?... 05:20 Um...ya 05:20 -Gets down- 05:20 Welp I gotta go 05:20 See you everyone! 05:21 bye 05:21 Baiiiiz. 05:22 Bye 05:22 Nuu my curhs left ;-; 05:22 Crush* 05:22 Wait i didn't say that 05:24 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox quietly writes down on ships segment in notebook, Lucas X Toy Chica The Toy Chicken 05:24 Lel 05:26 If you say so 05:26 * Aki~lucky wants krystal on 05:26 kRYSTAL SENPAI COM ;N; 05:27 krystal get out of afk 05:28 lewis cute fox 05:31 AKI CHAN 05:31 OMFG 05:31 YES 05:31 IT'S ME 05:31 also is it bad im growing attached to lil' square daughter 05:31 AND HALF AND THREE HOURS TILL I GO TO SCHOOL 05:31 aka 05:31 ruby 05:32 ruby eh 05:32 oh 05:32 snap out of it 05:33 green space dorito is your man bruh 05:34 iknow 05:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0kC3vGrxHU 05:39 i'm playing 05:39 gmod in roblox 05:39 Ah it's been a while since I have seen Ffoxy active 05:40 He's trolling roleplayers in Roblox 05:40 or he was 05:40 Probably 05:40 it's chosen 05:41 i'm not actually 05:41 i'm playing gmod in roblox 05:44 yes you can 05:44 Mk c; 05:44 I don't understand why deviant requires you to pay for a rename 05:45 Also you just need membership 05:45 Yip 05:50 ded 05:53 What was Sketch's Wiki named again 05:58 sketch universe wikia 06:01 ded 06:04 Boreddd 06:04 3 more hours till I go to school 06:04 hHNNNG. 06:05 1 hour for me 06:05 HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG 06:05 * Manglytyg sends lewis to school 06:06 thIS IS WHY I DO THE AFTER-LUNCH HOURS 06:06 my school has denied access to wikia ;~; 06:07 iDFK IF THEY DID SAME FOR MINE. 06:08 Sy 06:08 sup 06:09 Chat is ded not big suprise 06:10 green space dorito-chan is liv 06:12 i'm making a roblox thing 06:12 Big purple badass is also liv 06:13 why is chat so fucking ded 06:14 i'm not a "big purple badass" 06:14 im the big purple badass 06:14 Kay then. 06:15 Hello. 06:16 hi doctor 06:16 krystalll 06:16 i dun wanna go to school 06:17 me neither bruh 06:17 i have school in 6 hours 06:18 School is important. I should know. I spent my first 50 years in Primary. Then the next 60 in High School. 06:18 Hey, I'm a Time Lord. I have my history. 06:18 /e dies 06:18 >/E 06:18 FUCK 06:19 GTG 06:19 shool has called 06:19 BIGPURLEBADDASS OUT 06:19 wait which country is dromor even in 06:25 * Aki~lucky totally didn't stalk Lexo's Sketch Universe profile 06:29 ///totally didnt spawn zoey and just pounce her when far away from her teammates like a jerk hunter 06:30 anyway 06:30 peridot-chan is leaving for now 06:30 im tired af 06:31 no 06:31 pls 06:31 ;n; 06:32 who is peridot 06:32 but lapsis-chan 06:32 i must go 06:32 but 06:32 bUT 06:32 im sorry 06:33 there are some baby jaspers over there playing with my fingers 06:33 be a mom for once now 06:33 pls? 06:33 okay 06:33 fine 06:33 beware they make tons of hunter growls and are vicious... 06:33 gues what 06:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmFsfpKI0FM 06:36 what 06:36 is 06:37 dat 06:38 cuteness overload 06:38 thats what it is 06:38 Lapis gemlings make a noise nobody knows 06:38 ITS COMFIRMED 06:38 okay 06:38 WHAT DOES THE LAPIS SAY IS A REAL SONG 06:38 then 06:39 watch this more 06:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_K1aqeP-0bE 06:39 Bored. 06:40 nah 06:40 too busy watching teh Suki Kirai dance 06:40 excuse me 06:40 watch it 06:40 no 06:40 or im not going to be your senpai anymore 06:41 okay 06:41 i have tons of senpais anyway 06:41 k 06:41 oh 06:41 wow 06:41 thanks alot "dank sister" 06:41 ///peridot-chan is nomore 06:41 mk 06:42 ... 06:42 Gallifrey falls No more. 06:42 Sorry, just reminded me of that. 06:43 tHIS BAD APPLE DANCE HNNNNNG 06:43 * GforGolden convinces Rebecca Sugar to remove Lapis from the SU franchise 06:43 * Aki~lucky is not lapis anymore 06:43 kk 06:43 * GforGolden also convinces everyone to remove anime from the world 06:43 c : 06:43 * Aki~lucky doesn't give a shit 06:44 * GforGolden convinces everyone to remove Aki from the world 06:44 ooh 06:44 Aki is not my real name. 06:44 Aki means autmun. 06:44 How do you remove autmun? 06:44 oh okay i'll just say your real name 06:44 * GforGolden convinces everyone to remove Marina from the world 06:45 Which Marina. 06:45 Marina and The Diamonds? c; 06:45 no 06:45 Marina Caimacan. 06:45 c : 06:45 Missed the middle name. 06:45 iumm 06:45 UMMM 06:45 hAHAHA 06:45 Just remove EVERYONE who has Marina in their name. 06:45 http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/980/498/342.jpg 06:45 : D 06:46 * GforGolden removes everyone who has Marina as their name in the world 06:46 * Aki~lucky still ain't giving a shit 06:46 You're correct, you can't give a shit when you don't exist XD 06:47 * GforGolden what the fuck am i supposed to do now 06:47 That actually kind of pissed me off a bit. 06:47 Thanks for making my day. 06:47 aki. 06:48 this is the last time i put chan 06:48 at the last part of your name. 06:48 aki-chan. 06:48 XD 06:48 i need someone to mutter to about steven universe all day long 06:48 what happened to that time? 06:48 * Aki~lucky sad 06:48 Okay okay, I'm sorry. 06:49 k 06:49 what happened with all the times we chanted lapidot all the time and fired the lapidot cannons? 06:50 you may not care about it anymore but this can be the last time we do it : ) 06:52 http://i.imgur.com/vYCdCng.png 06:56 k now im going to bed 06:56 cus tired af 06:57 No admins..... 06:57 Oh god 06:59 Lewis? 07:00 aye 07:01 baby chica pm 07:03 Ok 07:05 #Bored 07:07 Aki! *huggles Aki* 07:07 OI. 07:07 WHAT. 07:08 I huggled you! *hugs Aki again 07:08 I SEE. 07:12 dRUMORA 07:12 HELP ME ENCHANCE MY STALKING SKILLS\ 07:13 >/ 07:23 #DED 07:25 http://t3.rbxcdn.com/b233767c1f5de7bd7cb8025f2a73e358 i did things 07:26 that looks gud 07:26 thank 07:31 http://t3.rbxcdn.com/2b3958389cdeb651481723294e81c03c i fixed the SMG4 morph 07:38 .... 07:38 It's dead. 07:39 OH FUCK YOU ROBLOX STUDIO 07:42 What did you do now? 07:42 the usual 07:42 working on something 07:42 roblox studio stops responding 07:45 Working on that copy of one of the most popular games on ROBLOX? 07:48 no 07:48 can you stop fucking mocking me about that i fucking quit making that 07:48 it was only for the morons who want the "old work at a pizza place" back 07:51 god sometimes i wonder why i came back to that game jesus 07:51 and why did you fucking rejoin so fast 07:52 cheat engine can be used on google chrome?? 07:52 loljk 07:52 Hello 07:52 Hiya Teh ^-^ 07:54 Eh thought it'd be fun here turns out I was wrong 07:59 what the fuck i just saw a fucking ad on tv with garfield on it what the fuck 08:03 o/ 08:06 Pls phone 08:07 Also ahm taking the phone along with me 08:07 At skul 08:40 Hi Mangly! o/ 08:40 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him 08:41 * Manglytyg hugs back 08:41 Just got back from school and from eating slices of an orange. 08:42 Ah nice 08:42 Hm. 08:43 Yup. The pulpiness of the orange is what I love the most. 08:43 Ah it's Creepy 08:43 Same for me Pink 08:44 I hardly get fruits in my way. They're so tad expensive. :/ 07:52 loljk 07:52 Hello 07:52 Hiya Teh ^-^ 07:54 Eh thought it'd be fun here turns out I was wrong 07:59 what the fuck i just saw a fucking ad on tv with garfield on it what the fuck 08:03 o/ 08:06 Pls phone 08:07 Also ahm taking the phone along with me 08:07 At skul 08:36 Ofc it's me 08:40 Ah pink! 08:40 Hi Mangly! o/ 08:40 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him 08:41 * Manglytyg hugs back 08:41 Just got back from school and from eating slices of an orange. 08:42 Ah nice 08:42 Hm. 08:43 Yup. The pulpiness of the orange is what I love the most. 08:43 Ah it's Creepy 08:43 Same for me Pink 08:44 I hardly get fruits in my way. They're so tad expensive. :/ 08:44 Yes, it is indeed me. 08:44 Yeah they are Pink 08:44 Well depending where you live of coruse 08:44 *couse 08:44 *course 08:44 And depending on what season it is 08:44 True that 08:44 I love mangoes the most actually. 08:45 I love oranges 08:45 Aaaand someone's blog just got popular in CC Wiki again. :[[]]3 08:46 i'm making a mario roleplay in roblox but i don't know 08:46 what the fuck should i name it 08:46 * Pinkgirl234 shrugs 08:49 4:48 PM 08:50 Mario RPG. 08:50 Like all the other games like it :T 08:44 Yes, it is indeed me. 08:44 Yeah they are Pink 08:44 Well depending where you live of coruse 08:44 *couse 08:44 *course 08:44 And depending on what season it is 08:44 True that 08:44 I love mangoes the most actually. 08:45 I love oranges 08:45 Aaaand someone's blog just got popular in CC Wiki again. :[[]]3 08:46 i'm making a mario roleplay in roblox but i don't know 08:46 what the fuck should i name it 08:46 * Pinkgirl234 shrugs 08:49 4:48 PM 08:50 Mario RPG. 08:50 Like all the other games like it :T 08:50 Something that won't confuse people, Because there's an actual game called "Super Mario RPG" 08:50 the SNES game. 08:51 And this one's about Super Mario 64. :/ 08:52 SM64 RPG :T 08:52 Best idea. 08:52 10/10. 08:52 And it's clearly gonna be made of free models because 1. i can't build 2. laziness 08:52 I played Super Mario 64 before 08:52 on Y8 08:52 you mean 08:52 the 2D version??? 08:52 that's Super Mario 63... 08:53 Oh yeah! 08:53 The type where you collect the sun stars though. 08:53 Super Mario Sunshine. 08:50 Something that won't confuse people, Because there's an actual game called "Super Mario RPG" 08:50 the SNES game. 08:51 And this one's about Super Mario 64. :/ 08:52 SM64 RPG :T 08:52 Best idea. 08:52 10/10. 08:52 And it's clearly gonna be made of free models because 1. i can't build 2. laziness 08:52 I played Super Mario 64 before 08:52 on Y8 08:52 you mean 08:52 the 2D version??? 08:52 that's Super Mario 63... 08:53 Oh yeah! 08:53 The type where you collect the sun stars though. 08:53 Super Mario Sunshine. 08:54 Yah 08:54 Did it have the level editor??? 08:54 I honestly started knowing about Mario when this friend of mine whom I haven't seen in a long time was playing some Sonic/Mario game on his gameboy. 08:55 The one I played does not consist of a level editor. It's merely a "try-to-make-it-past-the-levels" thing. 08:55 i think started knowing about him because i played a flash game called "super mario flash" which was NOT the original mario game cause it's a flash game duh 08:55 oh @pink 08:58 However, I could never make it past the other levels because I have been stuck in one level where there are so many holes that Mario could fall into, leading to occasional defeats. I also ended up getting lost at times too. 09:00 test 08:54 Yah 08:54 Did it have the level editor??? 08:54 I honestly started knowing about Mario when this friend of mine whom I haven't seen in a long time was playing some Sonic/Mario game on his gameboy. 08:55 The one I played does not consist of a level editor. It's merely a "try-to-make-it-past-the-levels" thing. 08:55 i think started knowing about him because i played a flash game called "super mario flash" which was NOT the original mario game cause it's a flash game duh 08:55 oh @pink 08:58 However, I could never make it past the other levels because I have been stuck in one level where there are so many holes that Mario could fall into, leading to occasional defeats. I also ended up getting lost at times too. 09:00 test 09:03 * Pinkgirl234 walks around the empty chat 09:03 * Pinkgirl234 walks around the empty chat 09:05 yeah 09:05 idk 09:06 Hmm 09:06 I prefer mario over lugi tbh 09:06 mostly beacuse of marios streangth 09:07 Hey Ben 09:07 i start school today hhh 09:07 Ah shame 09:08 (mario) 09:09 Hey Jedha 09:05 idk 09:06 Hmm 09:06 I prefer mario over lugi tbh 09:06 mostly beacuse of marios streangth 09:07 Hey Ben 09:07 i start school today hhh 09:07 Ah shame 09:08 (mario) 09:09 Hey Jedha 09:10 Ah Jedha! 09:10 Ah Jedha! 09:16 dead 09:17 yip 09:19 * Jedha,The Savior of the demons sighs 09:16 dead 09:17 yip 09:19 * Jedha,The Savior of the demons sighs 09:25 sigh 09:25 ded 09:29 Hello. 09:29 Ded. Goodbye. 09:29 yo 09:29 bye 09:33 o/ 09:34 ill be on around 2:15pm 09:40 ok guys the super mario 64 rpg on roblox is done 09:40 what should i put as the description 09:40 a mario game 09:41 .... 09:41 Do you even know what a description is?! 09:42 Sorry, I really don't want to get in a fight with anyone anymore, I just let out my anger on accident. 09:44 Anger issues perhaps? I suggest therapy. 09:44 its fine ffoxy 09:45 Well, i do let out my anger alot, so maybe i do have anger issues... 09:45 I also have anger issues but I mostly control them 09:46 Heh. 09:50 Ded. 09:54 ded 09:56 i'm trying to make a vip door for roblox but fucking free models always have viruses you never know 09:58 Pretty much. 09:58 You'll need to script it yourself most likely. 09:59 oh i found one 09:59 also since i don't have bc i used one that uses t-shirts 09:59 Ah ok 09:59 Yeah... You'll need to script it for that. 09:59 the problem is what should the fucking shirt look like aahhhh 10:00 Do you know how to script? 10:00 well no 10:00 i used a shitty free model 10:00 Yeah... You need to script it so it reacts to the T-Shirt you want. 10:00 i know how to do that 10:01 and i know how to make it so the owner can come in without the t-shirt on 10:01 so 10:01 that's kind of the only scripting i know 10:01 eh 10:01 * Manglytyg gives everyone some apples 10:02 i'm not roleplaying 10:02 * Manglytyg watches flowers bloom 10:02 .... 10:02 Mkay 10:02 STOP 10:02 THE FUCKING 10:02 APPLEBLOOM BULLSHIT 10:02 ok 10:02 Sorry About that 10:03 Who wants apples 10:03 :p 10:04 if you don't fucking stop 10:05 I will stop don't worry 10:07 o/ 10:07 Yo Zoey 10:08 Or Ben :P 10:09 i'm making the vip t-shirt 10:09 can't find a fucking good classic sonic sprite 10:10 Why not a knuckles sprite 10:11 knuckles won't be in the t-shirt 10:11 just in the game 10:11 Ah ok 2015 09 15